


far from home, but close to you

by peterandmichelle



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterandmichelle/pseuds/peterandmichelle
Summary: Based off of the second movie, Peter and his classmates are taking a vacation in Europe over the summer. Friendships form, good stuff and bad stuff occurs (I’m great at summarizing guys), especially the bond with Peter, MJ, and Ned. When Harry and Gwen are put in the mix though, things get a little crazy.





	1. before the trip

It was June 19th, the last day of school for Midtown High, but it didn’t feel like the last day for the decathalon team. Earlier, Michelle, their new team captain had announced to the whole team that her and Mr. Harrington had been planning a summer one month trip to Europe. It had been planned as a surprise for the team winning nationals this year around a month ago.

Actually, maybe the Europe-bound teenagers were excited to take a two month vacation to one of the nicest continents. It was just Peter who was acting weird about it. The usual, really. People had come to expect this from him since his actions seemed to differ from the rest of the team, that they figured his opinions were different too. “Will all do respect sir, are you really sure that this trip isn’t too much on the pricey side? I mean it’s almost sixty days worth and we are going to expensive countries, which means we are going to spend a lot of money and I just don’t know-”

“Peter, this is the third time you’ve told us about this! For the last time, we won a lot of money from nationals last month. 50,000 to be exact! It’s definitely enough to afford rooms and food for all of you guys, everyone just needs to pay for the flights and their own extra spending money. This discussion is ending now, Peter.” Mr. Harrington adjusts his tie, fixes his glasses, and takes a deep and anxious breath before he lets other students join into the endless conversation.

“Dude, you know you’re my best bro and stuff but we’ve heard this coming from you a million times. You have nothing to worry about. We got everything covered. Michelle planned everything out for us and you should trust her decision.” Ned gulps nervously, worried his friend will think he is taking the others’ sides, which, technically he is.

Peter then scans the room for Michelle, who is sitting across the table in the library chair diagonally to the left of him. He then gets worried that he hurt her feelings. The girl always looks like someone hurt her feelings, he thought.

“Michelle, I’m-” Peter looks sympathetic right now.

“I don’t need your pity, Parker. I get that you’re sorry about doubting me or whatever. Can we move on with the planning stuff now?” Michelle stays in her seat. She looks frozen in that chair, so frozen that even if a tornado shook the room she would stay glued to that chair, nothing could shake her.

Peter knows that she is hurt. He knows she tries to hide it. She wears a mask every single day, kind of like myself, he thinks. Peter shakes those strange thoughts away and tries to convince himself that everything about Michelle and the way she acts around everyone in school is something that he is looking into too much. She’s probably just tired or something, he ponders.

But he knows he’s being oblivious.

“Yeah, um, okay, but sorry.” Peter cringes. He never really knows what to say to her since he is sort of intimidated by her even though he doesn’t want to admit he is scared of a totally harmless person.

The team moves on to discussing the rooming situation, how guys had to room with guys and the same case with girls, and that there were no exceptions. Michelle just went over the basics that everyone already knew about school trips. How there needed to be chaperones since most of the teens were under 18, but that there were a few graduated seniors who were on the team who were willing to watch over the younger teens, and teens cheered at that. No one wanted to deal with over protective parents watching over people that weren’t even their own children.

Then the more interesting details were discussed. The order of the trip was announced after a lot of anticipation:

London

Venice

Prague

New York

“London will last one week, Venice is another week, Prague is two weeks, and we will stay in the city for a few days. We will have an indirect flight to London again before we leave, which we will be spending one night in the airport hotel before we leave the next night.” Michelle sighs, her planning already being finished is a relief to her so that she doesn’t have to do anything else and she can enjoy the last five days before they all take off to another continent.

“Any other questions?” She asks.

“Who are our roommates for the trip and do they change or are we stuck with the same people all two months?” Flash laughs, also earning a few other quieter laughs from the back of the room.

“We will figure that all out when we get there depending on the hotel situations. Or possibly even housing situations.” Michelle tells the group.

“Housing did you say? Like, mansions?” Ned gets excited suddenly.

“I guess you’ll find that out when you get there, Ned.” Michelle sighs.

Peter can see right through her though, and he knows she’s trying to keep the anticipation high for this trip.

Peter is still worried about it though.

 

 

Shortly enough, four days pass and it’s the night before the big trip. The closer the trip comes, the more scared Peter is.

Peter scrambles his thoughts together like a puzzle. Pacing through his cramped room, clothes scattered all over the floor, papers on the ground, he stops and looks down at the messy ground.

“What am I gonna do about my, you know, second job? Am I just gonna abandon New York City to have fun in other countries while others are suffering? Who does that make me if I go on this trip?” Peter rants to Ned, who is sick and tired of hearing Peter complaining about this trip.

“Dude! You just turned 17, live a little! Tony even said it was okay and if that doesn’t explain this for you then I really don’t know what else to tell you, man. It’s not healthy to be worrying about the entire city of New York all the time. There are just some things that you can’t fix, Peter. Not being able to fix everything is completely okay.” Ned tries to sound as genuine as possible, but even the most patient guy in the world is starting to lose his cool with Peter.

“I’m still bringing the suit on the trip, though. You never know what could happen, Ned, and I’d rather be safe than sorry.” Peter assures himself that this strategy will only lead to good and won’t hurt his vacation time.

“Bring the suit, but man you need to stay as far away from it as possible. Hate to say it but that suit is holding you back from a lot of high school experiences, which in the end holds me back from them too, you know...” Ned tries not to make what he is saying about him in any way, but he can’t help but think of all the cool parties they could’ve gone to, how they could’ve made more friends, gotten girlfriends, fallen in love, doing all kinds of things that they both can’t imagine themselves doing at the moment with Peter being so caught up with his other life. He is so caught up that he forgets about his first life, Peter, the teenager, the kid.

“I know that. And I’m sorry, it’s just being Spider-Man makes me feel all sorts of things. And I know it holds me back, and I know it holds you back too. I’ll try my best, dude. I think I’m just freaking out a bit now but I’ll be fine later I promise. Or else I give you the full right to pinch me as hard as you want.”

Peter and Ned then instantaneously release all the built up anxiety by laughing the hardest possible, laughs they did not know they had in them at the current state.

Peter’s phone illuminates, causing him to walk over to his desk where he left it, checking what notification he just received, since the only people who text him are either Ned or his aunt, whom are both present in the apartment right now, so it wouldn’t make sense if they were to text someone footsteps away from them.

The caller ID is unknown, the contact name replaced with a random phone number that Peter does not recognize.

Peter looks closer, unlocks his phone and sees the texts, reading:

hey this is Michelle, or MJ, whatever you decide to call me

i got your number from the school handbook, i get that stuff when i am the leader of shit

just wanted to mention that we will need each other’s contact information as soon as we leave tomorrow morning, that’s all, it’s for safety reasons

don’t even think i did this because i wanted your number or something, miss me with that shit

forget i said that, ugh bye now you probably think i actually meant it

Peter laughs at her texts. Over text she sounds kind of like himself when he is talking to people, he realizes. He’s smiling about how awkward she is when she texts people.

He then wonders how many people she texts.

And how often she does.

He wonders if he’s the first person she has texted from school. Or if she’s texting the same thing to the rest of decathalon.

Reading too much into it, Peter. He tells himself.

She always has him wondering.

“Hate to interrupt your smiling sesh, but it’s 10. And I’m going to be so tired tomorrow. We’re leaving so early so can you please turn off the lights and we will talk tomorrow? I doubt you wanna be tired tomorrow.”

Peter admits Ned is right. “One second, let me reply. I’ll be quick.” He grabs his phone off his desk and runs to the bottom bunk.

Lying down, he holds the phone above his face and types:

Haha okay, but who are you and do I know you??

Peter knows he’s not as funny as he thinks he is. He already regrets sending the text.

Two minutes later, she replies.

you’ve got to be kidding me. also you should be asleep, it’s ten and no one is going to want to deal with your zombie ass tomorrow, alright?

He laughs because her “mean” feels like innocent teasing to him. He doesn’t get her, but at the same time he completely sees right through her:

Are you not joining us on the trip, then? Because I believe we are in the same time zone, therefore it is 10 for you, too, meaning you should be asleep.

night loser

As soon as he hits the lights, Peter dazes off to sleep.

But Ned is so excited about that potential mansion that was discussed earlier that he can’t get to bed for another half hour.

 

 

“Get up!”

Peter wakes to the sound of Ned yelling at him. Not the best way to wake up, he thinks.

“Wh- what time is it?” Peter can barely open his eyes.

“It’s 4:30. We need to be out of here in ten minutes to make it to JFK!! Come on!” Ned looks like he is the panicking one now.

“Alright! I’ll deal with it, you go finish getting ready and wait for me in the kitchen.”

Peter finally gets the courage to jump out of his comfortable bed, and changes into a black t shirt and dark wash jeans and black converse.

He looks in the mirror and realizes he’s a mess. At least he took a shower last night. But his bedhead hair needs to be fixed so Peter does his best to control his messy curls without his hair gel that he so conveniently ran out of last night.

He grabs his phone, headphones, charger, and heads out to the kitchen and to the door where his suitcase is eagerly waiting for him.

After saying his goodbyes to his room, the living room couch, and the kitchen counter, he gives Aunt May a hug and he and Ned are out for the subway just like that.

The subway takes fifteen minutes but it goes straight to the airport so neither Peter or Ned were annoyed.

“Wait, where are we supposed to go? Did Michelle text you details? She hasn’t texted me them.” Peter is worried again.

“Peter, she never texted me last night like she did for you. I don’t even know if she put me in her contacts.”

Peter kind of blushes at the thought that she may have texted him first, even though he knows it’s bad timing to feel this way right now.

“Oh um, I’ll text her then.”

Peter pulls out his phone as they enter the airport, about to go through TSA:

Hey michelle where are me and ned supposed to meet you guys? We just arrived at the airport

Thankfully she replies just seconds later. She must’ve been worried too:

you guys better hurry, the plane boards in twenty minutes but meet us at gate 16

As Peter and Ned go through security, Peter winces at the thought of someone having to check his bag and find the suit and question it. He knows he could just say it’s for a costume party but he is terrible at lying and hates lying at all costs.

He is relieved when they get through TSA pretty fast, without any issues.

They both run off to gate 16.

There they are, the whole team, worried looks on all their faces. And Peter and Ned didn’t even think they were late...

A girl with chocolate brown loosely curled hair turns around, sighing in relief. Michelle never wears her hair down so it’s hard to recognize the girl in the dark blue bomber jacket and black skinny jeans.

“There you are.” Still emotionless.

“We’re really sorry it’s all my fault I woke up l-”

“Peter there’s no time we have to go now.” Michelle rushes Peter and Ned to board the plane.

On the plane Peter gets seated next to one of the new kids, Gwen Stacy.

Peter is happy he has the window seat. He can look out the window in case he has to avoid any conversation with this new girl. Most girls scare the shit out of him.

“You’re Peter, right?” Gwen is curious, Peter can already tell she’s nosey by the mere tone of her voice.

Peter turns to face her, “Uh, yeah. And you’re?”

He knows who she is, he just wants to look cool. Pathetic.

“Gwen. Gwen Stacy. I’m surprised they let me on this trip. I wasn’t even in nationals! But I guess my grades were good enough from my other school to be accepted here on your vacation thing.” She pushes a strand of her straight light blonde hair behind her ear. She smiles, the smile is obviously made up.

Peter doesn’t have much energy to be as friendly, but he tries his best. He’s a nice person after all. He fakes a laugh, “Yeah, any other new ones here with us?” He genuinely is curious, though.

“Yeah, there’s this one guy. His name is Harry Osborn. Really tall, handsome. I haven’t gotten to talk to him, though so I don’t know what he’s like. Hope we can all get along, though.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Peter looks around the plane. He sees that Ned is in the seat ahead him. He’s glad he can kick his seat to annoy him. At least they’re close on the flight. He looks for the others; Flash is diagonally to the left of him, he’s in the middle lane. Betty and Cindy are seated next to the left of Flash. And Abraham is seated in the farther end directly across from Peter, Gwen, and this random stranger that doesn’t go to their school. Then he sees Michelle, next to Abraham, in the middle. Then at the other window seat next to Michelle is what Peter assumes to be Harry Osborne. He’s got straight black hair and tan skin. He’s wearing a jean jacket. Man that guy is good looking.

As they take off, Gwen keeps attempting to talk to Peter, but he is eventually caught asleep, head against the plane window, the sun slowly peaking out through his hair and reflecting off his sleepy face.

They finally arrive after five hours of flying.

As they head out of the airport, the voices around them turn from American into British.

“Hey, Peter!”

It’s Gwen.

“We should talk more. You seem cool.” She says nicely.

“Yeah! You too.” Peter waves, and walks to find Ned. He’s standing with Michelle, who is standing next to the one and only Harry Osborn.

“Dude, have you met Harry? He’s like the coolest guy ever!” Ned looks so happy to present this guy.

“No, I haven’t. Nice to meet you, Harry. Gwen was telling me about you.” Peter extends his hand out, and Harry receives the handshake politely.

“Oh really? So you’ve met Gwen then. She’s cute, isn’t she?” He laughs.

“Yeah, I guess. Um, so where did you move from?”

“California.”

Of course he is.

“Cool!”

“Peter, Harry. We don’t have much time for talking. We have to leave now to find Mr. Harrington.”

She gives both of them cold stares and they walk off to meet the others.

“Alright everyone. Listen up. We will be splitting you all up into a few groups of four. Here is the list.”

The list for Peter reads:

Ned  
Harry  
Peter  
Gwen  
Michelle

Not a bad group, Peter thinks to himself.

“These will be who you will spend most of London with. If any of you have isssues with your groups just let us know.”

“Do I really have to be with freshmen?” Flash whines.

“They’re upcoming sophomore, and yes.” Michelle responds.

Everyone laughs and they all settle into groups.

It’s around 6:30 in London, so they all figure it’s best to get something to eat.

Since Harry is 18, a year older than the upcoming seniors, Mr. Harrington lets their group go and wander off alone for a bit. They find a pub in central London and the adventure begins.

“How many people?” The waiter asks.

“Four people.” Harry says. His voice is deep and raspy, and it makes him look older and more mature. He has everything Peter has ever wanted, so it seems.

The four walk to their booth, in a corner where it is barely visible from the entrance. Peter and Ned are on one side, with Michelle facing Peter and Harry facing Ned. 

This feels new, Peter thinks. He has never hung out with Michelle, let alone ever talked to her properly, really, and the same goes with Harry.

“So...” Ned is trying to help with the significant silence in the room. To be fair, it’s making everyone a bit uncomfortable, and that would be an awful start to this two-month vacation.

“What do you think of Midtown, Harry?” Peter finally jumps in.

Harry takes a deep breath, running his fingers through his pitch black hair, “I think it’s a bit hard to judge, with me only moving a couple weeks ago. But the school seems nice, and you guys don’t seem like assholes yet.” He nervously laughs, and everyone joins in.

“Be careful what you say, man. Peter is the biggest dick I know.” Ned says sarcastically, and peter just rolls his eyes. Michelle just sits there in anticipation to order food. No reaction from her should be expected by now.

Eventually the chatter ends until the waiter brings them menus. Harry chimes in again, “So Michelle, are you like, tight with these dudes or?” 

Then it gets awkward. Peter doesn’t know what she even thinks of him and Ned. She could absolutely detest them for all he knows. 

“Yeah they’re my besties, my homies. Nah... I don’t really have friends here. I know I know, it’s embarrassing but it’s true.” She shrugs and her eyes go back to scanning the menu.

“Well that makes two of us. Hope you’ll warm up to me, Michelle.” Harry smiles genuinely.

She stares at him blankly, but you can tell she’s a bit flattered. “Uh, it’s MJ. But yeah, me too.” 

“Ooh MJ, I like that even more.” Harry stares at her.

Peter and Ned cringe at Harry’s obvious attempt at flirting with Michelle. They both know this isn’t going to end well.

“What? Do I have a giant spider on my face or something?” Michelle always has good comebacks to tricky situations.

Peter gulps at the word spider, even though he knows it has nothing to do with him. Silly Peter.

“Uhh no, um nevermind.” 

Pretty boy looks on edge.

Peter laughs. It reminds him of all the times he’s gotten rejected by several girls he has liked before. At least he knows he’s not alone on that part. 

“I’m gonna head for the bathroom.” Ned says, obviously trying to avoid this weird situation. 

“Actually, I need to go too...” Harry says. He’s a terrible liar just like Peter.

Not both of them, Peter thinks. Now he wants to follow them there too, but it will look bad; he doesn’t want to leave Michelle all alone anyways.

The silence has gotten more unbearable. 

“What are you ordering?” Peter finally musters up the courage.

“Something edible.” Nice one MJ.

“Oh very funny!” Peter scoffs.

“I’m aware.” Michelle sighs, “I’m getting a salad since everything else has meat or fish in it so...”

“I didn’t know you were a vegetarian. Makes me feel guilty for ordering meat now...” He’s just trying to make conversation.

“Relax, loser. It’s not like I’m allergic to anything. Except fuckboys like Harry...” Michelle snickers.

It’s the first time he’s heard her laugh. “I don’t know if he’s an f-boy but, I see your point. A lot of us guys are assholes.” Peter tries to take her side.

“Wait a second... did you just bleep out the “fuck” in “fuckboy”?” She starts laughing again.

“Uhh— what is that weird or something?” Peter feels himself getting red.

“Nah, it’s just funny that’s all. Most people our age are throwing f bombs every 20 seconds. But you’re not most guys I guess.” Her laughter fades.

“I hope I’m not most guys.” Aunt May raised him well.

After about a minute of basic small talk, the guys return. The waiter takes their orders.

“So do you know anything about the place we are staying in?” Ned is always curious about something.

Michelle stops eating her food to think for a moment. “Uh yeah. But don’t get too excited, it’s not a mansion or anything.” 

“Damn it!” Ned throws his hands over his face in disappointment. 

They all laugh. 

“What is it, then?” Peter asks. He’s curious about where they’re staying too.

“It’s a really nice hotel. It’s called the Corintha. I got y’all each suites, so you better thank me.” Michelle is a bit proud about her planning skills.

The boys smile in pure excitement. “That’s great, MJ!” Harry says.

“How many people per room?” Ned asks.

“Well it’s a king sized bed for each suite. So you can put your toxic masculinity feelings away for a bit unless you guys want to sleep on the couch.” She scoffs.

“Oh you know I’m all about that man to man affection, right?” Ned smiles and pulls Peter into a headlock sort of hug thing.

Peter looks extremely uncomfortable and that itself is a hilarious look on him. “You guys are crazy.” Harry appreciates everyone’s sense of humor.

“And it’s not even 10 yet! That’s when I’m my wildest.” Ned assures everyone.

“You mean wild on Fortnite?” Peter laughs, he sees through Ned’s pathetic attempts to impress everyone.

“Snitches aren’t any fun, man.” 

“I’m a man of truth.”

Peter and Ned then start to argue about how Peter always is lying and then they both start bringing up inside jokes about embarrassing situations that makes Michelle and Harry daze off. 

“I’m bored...” Michelle states bluntly, but quiet so that the nerds don’t hear her. 

“Me too. Sorry for being weird earlier by the way. I can tell I annoyed you. I promise I’m not some annoying guy.” Harry likes to keep his reputation clean.

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s me, not you. I’m just a bit shy around cute guys.” Michelle is bolder than people think.

Harry smiles at that and blushes big time. 

Michelle is the best out of all four at flirting.

“What are you guys talking about?” Ned questions.

“About Harry’s face. Isn’t he so dreamy?” Michelle says sarcastically.

Peter scoffs at that. “Okay this is getting weird.” Peter bluntly states.

“You’re the only one who’s being weird about this, Parker.” Michelle is right. Uncomfortable doesn’t look good on Peter.

“Okay then...” Ned tries to get everyone back to normal.

“We have to leave like now anyways. Let’s go.” Michelle rushes the rest out of the table to split their pay at the counter, then they head outside. 

They head into two separate taxis, Michelle with Harry and Peter with Ned.

The ride takes 15 minutes. When they see the hotel they are amazed. “This is amazing.” Peter is impressed.

“It’s no Holiday Inn.” Michelle states proudly. 

“No shit. Thank you, MJ! I just want to hug you, too!” Ned is so affectionate.

“No thanks. If anyone tries to hug me on this trip I might shove their asses off the hotel building.” 

They all laugh, Michelle is clearly the funniest out of the group. 

The rest of decathalon emerges, triggering everyone to head inside the hotel, abandoning the night sky and lighted city streets.

The roommates are announced and Peter is relieved he is rooming with Ned. Harry is with Flash. Poor Harry. Michelle is with Gwen. This will be interesting. 

Everyone says their goodnights and Peter and Ned head into their room. And it is incredible. There’s a whole lounge area and everything is nice and clean and organized. 

They head to bed pretty quickly, the time difference has affected their sleep schedules.

Peter can’t sleep this time. He can hear Ned snoring, and Peter is envious of how fast his best friend adjusts to different time zones. He thinks about tonight and how it was great but bad at the same time. What Michelle told him about him being weird is kind of hurting his feelings even though he knows she isn’t that nice to anyone, but somehow it still hit him hard a little bit. He shrugs and tries to let it go. 

After his late night thoughts slowly escape his head, he is sound asleep, ready for the first week of the trip to commence.


	2. beginnings

Peter wakes up to the sound of 90s hip hop blasting from Ned’s alarm. Ned is definitely going to pay for this. Peter’s too exhausted to fuss about it anyways, so alternatively he walks to the bathroom to brush his teeth — morning breath is no joke. 

The alarm must somehow be not loud enough for Ned to hear, or he is slowly going deaf. Ned is miraculously sound asleep while the music continues on unbothered, so Peter figures he can get his payback now.

“Rise and shineeeeeeee!” Peter shouts into Ned’s ear.

Peter is glad his friend isn’t going deaf after all. Ned proceeds to subconsciously slap Peter right on the cheek for waking him up. Eh, Peter would probably do the same.

“That’s what you get for waking me up, doofus.” Ned groans.

“Doofus? That’s a new one. We gotta go anyways so I’d hurry your lazy ass up.” Peter laughs, but it’s clear he actually means what he says.

“Pff, ‘lazy ass’. If it weren’t for my alarm, you’d be making all of us late!” That was a good comeback Peter has to admit.

Right as Peter starts to wonder what they are going to do today, a text that seems to read his mind lights up his screen:

i hope u and ur bestie are up and ready to go or else i might have to drill the door down

Peter laughs at Michelle trying to sound threatening. Now he needs a comeback of his own, but he isn’t as witty or clever as she is, so he decides on:

we are, never underestimate my readiness!

Peter does have to admit that he finds Michelle texting him a bit odd. They’re barely friends, acquaintances at best, and Peter didn’t think Michelle liked anyone, or has the bare minimum interest in anyone’s lives, but he remembers that it’s bad to overthink like this over simple things as in texting. 

No response.

Peter always gets that silly anxiety whenever he is the last to type. Oh well.

It’s been ten minutes and Ned is finally up and all changed and ready for the day. Peter feels like he has been standing there for all of eternity. When he hears a soft “oh, shit” come out of his friend’s mouth after the sound of a loud thump shaking the ground, he figures Ned must’ve dropped something. 

Peter takes advantage of his friend stretching the time by taking a good look at himself in the mirror on the wall. 

Peter has never really known how to feel about his appearance. He can’t even fathom the fact that out of all people, Liz Allan agreed to go to prom with him. But he still has never really had an actual girlfriend. 

Despite his nerdy attire, Peter is aware that he has gotten more physically attractive, thanks to the Stark internship. He used to be so underweight people would call him a breadstick. It’s one of the many reasons why middle school wasn’t really Peter’s safe space. 

But what really was his safe space anyways? The first thing that comes to his mind is being Spider-Man, but is he really safe dealing with New York’s criminals; sometimes burglars but also sometimes murderers? He guesses being with May in their cozy apartment is the only place where he truly feels safe and himself, especially when Ned joins them for movie night or game night. He already misses that and it’s only been a day since he’s left. He really misses his aunt. And his cozy bed. And his computer. And the living room couch. 

He really hopes he won’t feel like this throughout the trip. He already knows he might ruin the trip for Ned if he keeps complaining about not being on Spider-Man duty. His friend just wants him to have a good time. Peter can’t blame Ned for wanting that at all.

Peter shrugs, running his fingers through his chocolate brown curly hair. He still has bed head, so he takes a little gel from the now unlocked bathroom and runs it through his hair to make it slightly more manageable.

“Alright I’m all set.” Music to Peter’s ears.

“Dude we gotta get out of here! Ok let’s get our stuff and go.” Peter rushes for his small backpack and a camera hanging around his neck, water bottle in hand. 

The two head out, and Peter cusses himself for slamming the door, forgetting it is seven in the morning and there are other people who want more sleep too.

Ned spots Harry Osborn who happens to be staying right across from them. Ned gives Harry a friendly wave and Peter just smiles at him. 

“So are we all on the same floor or what?” Harry inquires.

“I don’t know.” Ned is clueless.

“Mr. Harrington and I booked this whole floor for us, so yes.” Michelle suddenly appears behind them, Gwen following. 

“Hey, Peter.” Gwen’s friendly self smiles genuinely.

He smiles back. “Oh hey, Gwen. You get any sleep last night?” He doesn’t know what else to say to a person he’s just met.

“Neither me nor Michelle got any! We couldn’t fall asleep until like 3, so we are really jetlagged right now.” She bumps shoulders with Michelle as to say “right?”, but Michelle predictably doesn’t give much of a reaction. 

“Sounds like me and Ned weren’t alone on that part.” Peter smiles shyly. 

He looks over at Michelle and decides, fuck it, “Hi, Michelle.” 

It’s hard to read her most of the time but right now she looks shocked, “It’s MJ. But hi, I guess.”

Peter curses in his mind for forgetting, “Right! Sorry.” 

Michelle nods in response and they don’t say anything after.

“So are we heading out or?” Harry breaks the silence.

“Right!” Peter says, more like squeals. His voice gets about three octaves higher whenever he gets nervous. Which is a lot of the time.

When they reach the elevator, Harry tries to be a gentleman by saying, “Ladies first.” following a wink at Michelle. That fucking guy.

“Hey new guy, you should probably know I don’t agree with traditional gender rules, right? So that means I don’t give a fuck if you hold the door for me, wait for me, or say “ladies first” or any of that shit, aight?” This is pretty blunt even for Michelle.

Ned tries to hide his laugh under his palm but can’t take it anymore. Everyone laughs at Harry’s scared face. He obviously didn’t know how brutally honest and unique Michelle’s personality is. 

“Sorry uh, sorry!” Harry apologizes.

Michelle actually laughs at that. “I’m kind of joking, your face was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen though.” 

It figures Michelle knows how to mess with people.

When the elevator reaches the lobby the four meets up with the rest of decathalon. 

“Hey Penis! Hey Penis’s friends!” Flash taunts Peter, the usual.

These are times Peter wishes he was good at comebacks.

“Don’t listen to that ass.” Michelle tells Peter while looking at the wall. 

“Trying not to...”

“There’s a reason I put him with the freshmen though. I think he belongs with the eighth graders really.” 

Peter laughs; Michelle is definitely funny when she makes the effort, and he’s enjoying her humor.

“Alright, listen up! Michelle already put everyone in groups, so those are the people you will spend the most of your days here with. Also, I put a responsible adult with all of you for obvious legal reasons.” 

Peter forgot that Harry was actually 18 and a year behind. 

How was that guy two years older than him? Everything about that guy surprises him.

“Here are your metro cards. Use the “tube” as they call it, cautiously. I trust all of you, but I don’t want to have to stop this trip if one of you gets lost or hurt. Have fun. Today is just for exploring, competition always takes place Friday night.” Mr. Harrington signals for everyone to leave and get their metro cards from him. 

“I declare to be the leader of this group!” Ned proudly states.

“Not so fast, loser. I’m in charge of y’all.” Michelle snickers.

“Shouldn’t Harry be since he’s technically the adult here?” 

“Uh, I don’t even think I’m that responsible to be honest. Might as well be 16 like all of you guys.” 

“Well alright it’s settled I’m in charge.” 

“Michelle, you’re going to be a great leader!” Gwen cheers her roommate on.

“I know that already, but thanks thanks.” Michelle fake smiles at her, the kind you know is sarcastic.

The five find one of those booths where people can sit across from each other, but only four can fit, so Michelle surrenders and sits near the back of the train.

“So have any of you been to London? Or England?” Gwen is always curious.

“Hell yeah. I’ve been probably about five times.” Harry states proudly. He flicks a bug off his bulky leather jacket. 

Of course he’s wearing a leather jacket, Peter thinks.

“Really? So you know like all the cool places and stuff?” Ned asks all interested.

“Yeah! I don’t know if you guys are those kind of people but if you’re up for it... I know a place that doesn’t ID.” Harry smirks all confident. That damn guy.

“Really? Can we go there? I’m in the mood to wind down, I don’t know about you guys.” Ned says, looking at Peter and Gwen for a response.

“I don’t know, dude. Mr. Harrington says we need to be back by 10. 10 is early for drinking and that’s when we need to be back...” Peter looks all tense and worried about this plan.

“No worries, man! I’m 18. I can get shit for you guys. What do you all like?”

“Peach vodka.” Michelle shouts from the other side of the room. 

I swear that girl has super powers of her own for hearing everything we are saying, Peter thinks.

Harry goes around, Ned first. “Beer. I’m a beer guy.” 

“I like champagne, I had it a wedding once.” Gwen says.

By the time Harry reaches Peter, he doesn’t know how to answer. He’s never gotten drunk, or even had a sip of alcohol. He has no idea what kind is the best so he just says, “Peach vodka sounds nice, too.” He looks back at Michelle, who gives him a thumbs up.

“Wait a minute- “sounds” nice? You’ve never had alcohol?” Harry questions him.

“Uh, is that weird or something?”

“Kinda.” 

“We’re definitely getting Peter drunk tonight then.” Michelle’s voice appears faded in the back of the room.

“Cool, cool.”

“Peter, you don’t have to listen to them. You do what you want. I’m not a big drinker either.” Gwen tries to sound supportive, but what she doesn’t know is Peter has always wanted to get hammered. One time he had to watch his friend down a whole bottle of red wine in his face because Peter was too scared to accept some of it and Ned didn’t have anyone else to share it with. He was 15 at the time, and was still new to the whole partying scene. He felt too awkward to be a drinker. But 16 feels so much older than 15, so he decides he’s up for it this time.

“No I wanna do it. I’m totally in. Fuck it!” Peter yells. That gets a few stares from the train.

“That’s the attitude!” Harry puts his hand out for a high five and Peter gladly accepts.

“You know you’re pretty cool, dude. I think you’ll manage to get me excited for this whole trip.” Realizing what he said sounds a bit stuck up, he retracts, “I mean, even more excited than I already am!” 

The train stops abruptly, opening a nearby seat for Michelle, and she settles into her new seat more close to the group’s ongoing conversation. 

Michelle doesn’t buy his lying attempts, “You need to learn how to lie better, Parker. Anyways, the curfew is 10 like Peter said, so if Harry goes alone to the liquor store after dinner he can get us all set. But it’s important that we aren’t telling anybody else. Cuz once that Flash shit knows, he’s going to be having himself and all those crazy freshman up in our hotel room, and those freshman might snitch on us. No one can say anything. Agreed?” Michelle sighs. That’s the longest Peter has heard her talk for.

“Agreed.” Everyone repeats in unison.

This night was going to be something else.

They get to the center of London around 9, thanks to a train malfunction that delayed the train by a half hour. 

“Who wants breakfast?” Harry asks.

Everyone says “Yes” or “Are you kidding?” Or “I’m starving”.

“There’s this really cool American diner down the street from here. Who likes pancakes?”

Everyone nods and Harry smiles all proud of himself. 

They head into the diner and are seated into these really cool old fashioned tables and booths. Harry is next to Ned with Michelle directly across from Harry and Peter in the middle and Gwen on the left. 

Peter looks across at everyone; they’re like zombies, waiting for their meals, minus the eating human brains part. 

“So... what’s the plan for today?” Ned tries to get an outline of the day from Michelle.

“It depends on what you guys want to do today. Today is Saturday. We’ll always just do whatever we want on weekends, and leave the weekdays for practice.” Michelle shrugs. Peter is relieved they don’t have to intensely study today since he can barely get his eyes to stay open.

The rest of the group let’s out a sigh of relief. Then they all examine the menu closely when they run out of things to talk about. Peter is overwhelmed by the different kinds of pancakes and waffles - the menu is twice the size of IHOP’s. Then they wait for the waitress to take their orders. Peter decides on buttermilk pancakes with a brownie ice cream Sunday on top, Ned takes chocolate chip waffles with gummy bears on top, Gwen takes blueberry pancakes with whipped cream and sprinkles, Harry takes waffles with sausage and coffee ice cream on the top, and asks for extra maple syrup, and Michelle orders buttermilk pancakes with loads of Oreo ice cream on top and strawberries on the side. Yum.

Peter hasn’t eaten this unhealthy since his last movie night with Ned, so technically not that long ago, but it feels like months ago with all that has been going on recently. He was ready to let loose and he saw this breakfast - although only as deep as pancakes and ice cream, as an opportunity to forget about his other priorities for a little while.

Ned’s meal comes first, but he demands everyone waits until Michelle takes her first bite since she helped give them this opportunity to eat some good ass food in the middle of London on a Saturday morning.

After about ten minutes, the group is thrilled that Michelle’s pancakes are finally present on their table.

The whole team watches as she takes her first bite of the pancakes, whipped cream covering her mouth and Oreos showing on her teeth when she smiles wide at the food surrounding her.

Peter thinks it’s adorable; something about having whipped cream for lipstick seems appealing to him. 

“It’s all over your face, MJ.” Peter states the obvious.

“I know that, Pete. It’s my new look, actually. Do you like it?” She’s messing with him and he knows this but he still doesn’t know how to properly respond to sarcasm.

“Actually I do, whipped cream suits you very well.” Peter laughs awkwardly. 

Michelle stops eating for a second, a little surprised by his “compliment”, but nevertheless replies, “I’m glad you do. I was hoping to impress you. I ordered these pancakes just to see the sheer terror on your face for how breathtaking I look right now. Am I correct?” She really does enjoy teasing him, doesn’t she?

Peter actually turns red at this point, even though he knows she’s not being serious, “Now you’re just messing with me. I’m not good at these types of conversations. At all.” He laughs, combing nervously through his chestnut hair.

“You mean at complimenting me?” 

“I guess.”

“You’ll get better at it, I promise. My goal is to get you to be a sweet talker, Parker. Otherwise we can’t be friends.” Michelle suggests.

“Friends, huh? Thought you said you didn’t have any.” Peter regrets that statement; it makes it seem like he doesn’t see them as friends. 

“We’ll see, it depends on how much you sweet talk me.” She smirks.

“Alright then. I don’t know if this is going to work out. It was short lived.” Peter shrugs.

The rest of the table is laughing awkwardly while watching them go off at each other. 

“You guys done?” Harry asks, subtle jealousy in his tone. 

“For now. Harry, are you a good sweet talker?” She smirks at him, looking into his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, I had this chapter in my notes and couldn’t paste it here for a while and it finally worked


	3. a lovely night

Harry smiles being under Michelle’s flattery tone, “I can be if you want me to...”

The rest of the group is lost, but Michelle is entirely caught up in the new kid that she doesn’t care what everyone else thinks about her right now.

“I did say I like sweet talkers. So I’ll gladly accept.” Michelle usually isn’t this bold but there’s something about being here with a group of cool people in the center of London that energizes her to the point where she can do anything that she wants.

Just as Harry is about to grab Michelle’s hand, the waiter interrupts the infatuated teens by handing them the check.

Peter is convinced those pancakes are the best he has ever had, even better than the ones at the New York diners and that says a lot.

“I could die off of eating to many of these pancakes and I wouldn’t even care.” Ned proudly states.

“Me too.” Says Gwen.

“Me three.” Says Peter.

Harry’s hand is still lingering in arms length to Michelle, and she’s taking notice of it. She examines his long fingers, and his arm that’s showing from his removed leather jacket. She can see veins popping everywhere, and it’s a bit frightening to her; he’s only a year older than everyone but he has the arms of a 30 year old man. 

She decides to take his hand anyways. It feels good; she doesn’t know what to expect in these situations because she’s never been in one, but it doesn’t feel particularly dreadful, so she decides to keep her soft hand in his rough one.

Gwen catches their little exchange in the corner of her eye. “Are you guys a thing, or something? If so, you’re adorable.” 

Harry smirks at Michelle, gesturing to her, waiting for her approval. “Maybe, we’ll figure it out...” She smiles mischievously. 

“Uh, shouldn’t we be paying?” Ned reminds the distracted group about the giant piece of flumsy paper at the center of the table.

Everyone takes out their fresh British money, and excited about using foreign currency, they quickly place it on top of the moving paper.

Peter immediately sees the price of his pancakes and wants to gag; he should be having fun, but not too much fun, unless he wants a talk from May when he gets home.

After a few minutes of chatter, the group decides they should get along with their day. And like the tourists they are, they first decide to see the Big Ben. From place to place, Michelle makes sure to keep Harry’s hand in hers, softly smiling at him every so often. He then wraps his arm around her shoulder, pretending to choke her, Michelle saying “stop it!” playfully, and the rest of the group saying “gross” to the sight of PDA.

“They seem to be getting along.” Peter laughs sarcastically at the sight of the over affectionate couple - Harry planting small kisses to Michelle’s cheek and whispering sweet nothings to her. 

Michelle separates her cheek from Harry’s lips, to say “Shut it, Parker. You’re just jealous because you aren’t getting any over your summer vacation.”

“That’s not true! How would you know?” Peter whines at the girl with an attitude.

Michelle scoffs, “Of course I’d know. Anyone would. The jealousy on your face is pitiful and so obvious and lame, Parker.”

Pretending not to be bothered, Peter shrugs, “Okay, whatever you say.”

Michelle nods and returns to now fully kiss Harry on the lips, and the two start making out on the street. She glances back at Peter, mocking his annoyed facial expression.

Maybe Michelle is right in some shape or form; Peter has always had a desire for a relationship. He doesn’t want a summer fling, though, and he doesn’t think Michelle exactly comprehends that part of him. He’s a natural romantic, and thinks the idea of one-night stands or one week flings are downright risky and not worth his time. So Peter decides to not let her close-minded thoughts affect his vacation; she barely knows him after all.

“I like Michelle, but, don’t listen to her. You never have to rush into anything. I’m not a fan of summer flings either.” Gwen smiles sympathetically at the sad teen, and he appreciates her kind words. He needs that right about now.

“Thanks, Gwen. Yeah, I’m not into flings or short term relationships. I just don’t see the point. But it’s cool if she’s about that.” Peter nods to himself, impressed with his maturity in this situation where he easily could’ve acted a different way. 

“Alllll about that. Why have a committed relationship at 17 when we don’t know shit about love and the real world? I don’t see the point in that. But you do you, Parker.” Michelle snaps at him. Peter’s had enough at this point.

Peter spends the rest of the daylight feeling pissed at Michelle. He figured, maybe this would be the chance to be in peace with all his classmates - he just wanted fucking peace. Why won’t she give him that? Maybe he’s being a bit dramatic, but it still hurts to be labeled under dozens of assumptions Michelle likes to make about him. Maybe he is young, but was there ever a minimum age requirement for falling in love? Peter doesn’t think so.

Michelle receives a text from Mr. Harrington saying to meet up at the hotel for a group dinner, and before they know it, it’s already 6:30 and the day has flashed before their jet-lagged eyes. 

The whole group gathers at the hotel’s restaurant, all fancy and on a rooftop where everyone can observe the marvelous view of the center of London. People take advantage of their placement and take photos at the edge of the building, Mr. Harrington warning everyone like a good chaperone not to fall off the building. Flash jokes that he’d shove Peter off the building if he got the chance, and Peter isn’t going to let those jokes fly by anymore. 

“You know what, Flash? When have I ever hurt you or been mean to you in any way? That’s right, never. So why should you act so cruel to me all the time? It’s not even funny anymore, and it never was.” Peter sighs and upsetedly takes a seat beside his best friend.

Ned throws Peter a proud high-five, “Dude! Flash looks pissed. You did it! You finally stood up to that asshole!” Ned smiles; he seems to be having a great time. Peter can’t relate.

When Peter glances around him, all he can think of is how much he wants to be back home and swinging through the city. He doesn’t know how he will keep himself distracted enough from feeling tempted all the time about patrolling again. Today wasn’t exactly a memorable day for him; he just wants to fall asleep for eternity to avoid everyone on this trip. He wants to be in good spirits for Ned, knowing how excited he’s been for the trip, but he just can’t anymore. 

Michelle catches sight of Peter’s lazy eyes, just a second away from shutting completely, and flicks his forehead. “You can’t fall asleep on us, loser. You better not have forgotten about tonight’s plans.” Michelle sighs tiredly, tearing apart her garlic bread.

Shit, Peter did forget. At least something remotely interesting is going to happen for him, he thinks. As long as he doesn’t make a complete reck of himself with the alcohol, that is; he isn’t exactly in a good mood today and he’s always scared of becoming reliant on a substance like that. “Right. I won’t let you down tonight. I’m gonna be such a fun drunk. So fucking fun.” 

Peter never swears in front of people he barely knows. “You don’t seem too excited. Is everything alright?” Michelle looks up at the sad boy.

Peter avoids her gaze. “I’m fine.”

“Then look like it.”

Peter fakes a smile, “You happy?”

She rolls her eyes. “You know what I mean. What is it?”

He can’t tell her his secret. “It’s nothing. I said I was fine.” 

She doesn’t try anymore; after all, Peter isn’t the only exhausted one. The whole group walked roughly ten miles that day, and they were ready to wind down.

”Don’t worry, man,” Harry reassures Peter from across the table, “You’ll thank me for tonight. I’ll get you fixed up.” 

Peter hopes so. The rest of the dinner is a blur to him; everyone’s having thoughtful and entertaining conversations, and he’s sort of sitting there awkwardly isolated from everyone. He can’t even look at them; he can’t even pretend to be happy around them - it was even too exhausting to be fake.

When the never-ending dinner finally ends, Peter makes Ned rush to the elevator with him. Gwen sees them and enters alongside the boys. “Hey. You guys excited? I don’t even know if I’m going to drink, to be honest. My dad would kill me if he ever found out.”

Peter rolls his eyes; he too is a goody-two shoes to an extent but isn’t that paranoid about an imaginary person catching him drinking. Parents can already assume their children are drinking anyways; it’s become normalized and even May has offered Peter a glass of wine once to which he refused, scared it was some kind of test.

Ned replies, “Totally. I need my beer. Like now. I love it so much.”

Gwen laughs, “I can tell.” She hesitantly looks up at Peter, concerned, but doesn’t say anything more. He’s glad she didn’t; he couldn’t bare to lie to anyone today any more than he already has.

The three reach their floor and Gwen says “see you later” and walks down the hallway to her room, and Peter and Ned catch Michelle entering her room straight across from him. The place where they’ll be doing their thing tonight. And he is ready. 

Peter changes into a solid black hoodie and grey sweatpants, his pajamas, and Ned remains the same. Peter runs to the fancy bathroom, looking at his reflection across from him. His eyes have dark circles, and they’re all puffy from him rubbing them every ten seconds, and his bottom lip is a bit sore from nervously biting it too much. He takes the hand soap provided for them and wets his face, splattering it with the lemon-scented soap, and instantaneously feels a little better. Washing your face really can have waking up powers, it turns out.

After about five minutes of anxiously pacing around his hotel room, his nervous moments are put to a halting stop when Peter feels his phone buzz in his pocket. It’s a text from Michelle:

harry is here, you and ned better be ready by now 

Peter smiles excitedly, finally the moment he’s been waiting for all night:

definitely! give us a second but we will be there

”Ned she’s ready! Let’s go!” Peter anxiously rushes Ned to the door.

His friend feels concerned for Peter’s urgency around this night, “Are you sure you’re fine? C’mon dude, you’ve been acting off all day. Are you sure you want to be drinking?” Peter appreciated that Ned really cared for him, but he wasn’t having any of it.

“I’m just jet-lagged. I wanna let loose a little! This is perfect for it. Trust me I’m fine.” Peter gives Ned a tap on the back in reassurance that he’s truly fine, but like the good friend Ned is, he’s not. 

Ned decides to let it go for today. “If you say so.” Then the boys rush out the door and walk across a few steps to knock on Michelle’s door. 

“Room service.” Ned jokes.

”Shut up.” Peter shoves Ned lightly in agitation.

As Michelle opens the door, she exchanges long glances with the two boys. She gazes at Peter in an indescribable way - she just looks at him interestingly, out of character. She smiles at Ned’s lack of clothing change. Michelle is in a loose grey t-shirt and black shorts that Peter notices are the shortest article of clothing he’s ever seen her wear.

”What are you looking at, Parker?”

”I’m not-” 

Michelle interrupts him by pushing the two boys in quickly, being careful no chaperone or freshman or Flash sees them. They remember that they cannot get caught; it would especially make Michelle appear as a bad example of a leader, and she was not willing to risk her reputation because of a couple of boys.

As they enter her gigantic luxury suite, they immediately gawk at the sight of it. Yes, she is the decathlon leader and the reason they’re in London on this luxury of a trip in itself - but this room is a little over the top. The bed has a gold frame and an old fashioned matching gold headboard, and the nightstand is made out of shiny marble. She shows the two around, surprising that the bedroom isn’t  the whole place. There’s a whole other part of the suite; the big leather couch, sitting across from the clear glass windows that display the city lights and make the whole room feel like they’re in outer space. They feel like they’re on top of the clouds. It’s the best feeling they’ve ever had. It’s especially special to Peter - it reminds him of swinging through the night sky.

“Mich- MJ, this is incredible.” Peter’s jaw drops at the site of this amazing view.

“I’m enjoying every part of it. It’s going to make it much sadder when I have to leave this room. I never wanna leave anymore.” Michelle stares deeply into the sky, enjoying all its glamour, so simple yet mesmerizing.

To the left is a giant TV glued to the blue walls, and a seating area for the TV watchers. As Ned finds the remote and turns on the TV, there’s a knock on the door. The room panics; everyone keeping quiet for a second, worried it’s someone they’re not expecting.

Michelle slowly steps to the door, looking through the glass bubble - it’s just Harry with the magic drinks. 

She sighs in relief, opening the door to her new beau. 

He rushes in like the grown-up he is, holding the heavy paper grocery bag and not so quietly dropping it to the ground. 

He squints in embarrassment; clearly he was trying to avoid the possibility of that exact moment that just happened. “Sorry.”

“I thought those triceps of yours would be capable of holding a few extra pounds than usual... a shame, Harry.” Michelle snickers at him in lust.

“My bad. You try carrying this shit!” 

They all laugh as Harry takes out a pack of beer.

“Where’s that girl?” Harry inquires.

Ned interrupts, “Gwen? I don’t know.”

No one knows where she is. Peter remembers her telling him she wasn’t she she was going to drink with them, but he still thought she implied coming here with them anyways. 

“She’ll probably show up later. Give her ten minutes,” Michelle reassures the worried group, “Now more importantly; what did you get us?” 

Harry grinned proudly. “I’m a man who gives the people what they want.” He pulls out a bottle of golden champagne for Gwen, a bottle of red wine for everyone to share, and a bottle of peach vodka that Michelle wanted, and Peter pretending he wanted it. Harry has already opened a bottle of beer. Ned runs up and grabs a bottle of it as well.

“Cheers!” Ned shouts. Michelle shushes him.

”Cheers, my bro.” Harry happily replies.

The bottles clink together and it’s officially “party” time.

Just as Harry hands Michelle the bottle of vodka, there’s another quiet knock on the door. Harry gets it this time, and it’s Gwen as expected.

”Hey guys! Did you start without me?” She’s wearing a white lacy blouse, with a denim skirt. 

Harry looks at everyone at fault. “No... never.” Michelle giggles.

”I thought you’d want this.” Harry kindly hands Gwen the delicate bottle of golden champagne and she smiles in amusement. 

“That’s so sweet that you remembered. Thank you, Harry.” It’s nice to see such a sweet girl feel loved. It’s probably one of the purest things Peter has ever seen.

“Of course.” Harry smirks. 

“What’s the plan?” Ned asks.

”Let’s drink on the count of three. Wait, Peter and Michelle, I’ll get you guys shot glasses.” Harry rushes over to the kitchen that Peter had yet to discover. There’s always something new about this room.

Unlike the rest of the room, the glasses are basic round shot glasses that you could find in the average household. Peter smiles at the humbleness of it.

“I’m so excited to see you drunk, Parker. You have no idea.” Michelle laughs at Peter, and he’s confused but flattered by the comment.

Peter turns to her direction. “And why is that?” 

Michelle thinks for a couple seconds before formulating her response, “I just want to see you all tensionless, that’s all. You’re usually so confined. And I’m just surprised that you’ve never had a drink.”

Peter shyly laughs at the ‘confined’ comment. “Well, thanks? And I’m excited too.” 

Michelle slightly grins to herself while turning her attention to everyone else. “Alright, guys. I demand we wait until Peter’s had his first shot. Deal?” 

Everyone agrees and the whole room anticipates Peter’s first gulp. He takes the  bottle from Michelle and pours it about halfway up the shot glass. He closes his eyes and cringes, expecting it to taste like shit. It’s what he’s heard from everyone who’s ever ingested vodka. And he believes them completely once he’s downed his first shot ever. 

People cheer around him and Ned jokingly but genuinely hugs Peter’s side. 

Michelle looks satisfied. “Your face was priceless. We need to do more! Come with me, Parker. You’ll be thanking me later.” 

Peter doesn’t know what she means by that, but he follows her to the couch anyways. 

The others are gathered at the marble kitchen table and sharing a bottle of wine all classy. Peter and Michelle are the opposite. Peter finds it funny how he’s separated from Ned for the first time ever in a social situation. He’s usually glued to him, and it feels strange how they’re both having a fine time on their own. It makes Peter feel a whole lot more mature and independent, and as much as he likes his friend’s company - he relishes the feeling. 

Michelle touches the couch, gesturing for Peter to sit beside her. “How was it, loser?” 

“It tastes disgusting.” Peter laughs at his sudden honesty. 

She laughs as well. “Next time I’ll remind myself to bring sprite. Vodka sprite is the best drink you’ll ever have.” 

“If you say so. Would you like some?” Peter politely offers her the almost full bottle.

“Sure. Such a gentleman.” She doesn’t even have a shot glass. She just down the bottle for a few seconds. Peter never understands that girl.

She hands Peter the bottle, and he decides to down it the Michelle way. Big mistake. “Ew!”

She cracks up next to him, slightly leaning over to place a hand on his shoulder to balance her shaking body. He shivers at her sudden touch. 

They end up taking turns. And it gets easier from there on out.

Peter remembers the warm feeling resting in his lower stomach. And he can’t deny that it’s the first time he’s felt warm and giddy in a long time. 

Michelle on the other hand, won’t stop staring at Peter. She starts laughing multiple times at Peter dozing off every ten seconds.

”What are you looking at, MJ?” He mocks her.

“Your dumb face.” She smiles widely, downing the bottle a little more.

“I know I look dumb. Thanks for reminding me.” 

Michelle makes a puppy face, “Sorry, Pete.”

After a few minutes of silence, they’re both drunk at last, once they both break out into continuous laugher. 

The other side of the room is now playing some kind of truth or dare game, and Peter and Michelle could care less. They’re just gazing at the now enhanced pretty sky ahead of them.

“Peter?”

She never calls him that. “Yeah?”

She takes a deep breath. “Listen, I’ve been meaning to ask you this.”

“Oh no, am I in twouble?” Peter uses his little kid voice and it’s too adorable for Michelle to handle.

“Cut it out! And no. I just was going to ask, if you were okay? On this trip?”

Michelle makes eye contact with Peter carefully, waiting for Peter to reciprocate the look. “What do you mean?”

“Are you happy here, Peter.”

Peter sighs. “Oh. I don’t know.” The alcohol is making him be more truthful than he is usually willing.

Michelle looks concerned. “Is there anything I can do about that?” She grabs Peter arm, and it surprises him a little. Maybe she’s just like this when she’s drunk, but usually she doesn’t act this caring around him. The soft, yet noticeable smile planted on her face radiates a unique expression on her, a look he’s never seen her in. It makes him feel good - it makes him trust her. He feels like he can tell her anything right now.

“I-” Peter puts his hand on her arm too. “Just being here next to me helps.” He smiles genuinely and she returns the grin.

“Okay.” And that’s the conversation. It’s the first real one he’s had with her, and drunk or not, it was a refreshing talk. He finds himself wanting to talk to her more after.

Michelle slowly breaks her hand away from his, and he immediately wants it back where it should be, comforting him.

Then the music starts quietly playing in the background. Michelle gets up and starts dancing with Harry and the others. Peter curiously looks to see all the commotion, and decides to watch from the couch. No amount of alcohol will get him to dance in front of anyone besides his aunt or Ned.

Then it happens. Michelle is humming along to a song and then starts shaking her hips in rhythm to the r&b song and Peter doesn’t know if it’s the liquid in his system, or her, but he feels somewhat differently about her. He’s never seen her like that; all care free and happy, dancing with everyone, making friends, while a permanent smile remains on her face through the beat of the music. It’s refreshing to see. For a moment he finds himself enjoying her movements a little too much for his liking, until Harry breaks off Peter’s daydream and sweeps Michelle off her feet and they slow dance all cute couple-y. And Peter looks away, not knowing if he likes seeing them together. It just another reminder of what he doesn’t have, and sometimes he feels that it’s what he’ll never have. It’s especially hard to watch the two when he has alcohol in his system and his hormones are at a peak; because what he’s beginning to feel for Michelle is so much more than he feels on a sober level. It feels dangerous and he doesn’t like it.

He lays down on the couch trying to avoid those demanding thoughts for as long as he can, waiting for the effect of the peach vodka to fade away. He falls into a deep sleep shortly after, the night sky softly reflecting onto his skin.


End file.
